Chante ?
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: Les geais moqueurs sifflent et Pollux les envie. Katniss a une jolie voix, alors il lui demande si elle peut chanter. Alors pour lui, parce qu'il est muet et que la voix des geais moqueurs est si belle, Katniss chante. Mais cette chanson va faire remonter de douloureux souvenirs à Pollux.


Bonjour à tous ! Je vous retrouve ici pour un OS/Song-fic. Il s'agit en effet de la fameuse chanson "L'arbre du pendu", chantée par Katniss à la demande de Pollux, qui lui est muet. J'ai choisi ici la traduction du film, que je préfère à celle du livre, car je la trouve plus facile à chanter et plus poétique aussi, même si j'ai un gros gros faible pour la version originale, que j'écoute en boucle depuis le mois de novembre. Ici je vous livre donc les sentiments de Pollux quand Katniss chante pour lui, e ce que la chanson peut bien lui faire ressentir pour qu'il se mette à pleurer.

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Suzanne Collins, hormis le personnage d'Aibee, inventée pour le besoin de cet OS.

* * *

Il siffle quelques notes et aussitôt les oiseaux lui répondent. Il est heureux de pouvoir tenir une conversation, aussi étrange soit-elle avec quelqu'un, avec des êtres vivants sans passer par le biais du langage des signes ou de l'écriture. Il observe ces petits oiseaux, si délicats, au plumage d'un noir bleuté dotés d'une crête et au long bec, qui reproduit ses sifflements plus joliment encore et se prend à les envier. Ils sont libres et surtout, ils peuvent produire des sons. Chose que lui ne peut plus faire. D'autres geais moqueurs se joignent à la conversation, formant un joli concert pour la petite équipe. Enhardit, Pollux s'approche doucement de Katniss, lui touche le bras et grâce à une brindille, inscrit dans le sol « Chante ? ». Elle semble hésiter un moment, peu sûre d'elle. Puis elle se met à chanter ces quatre notes, chantées par cette petite fille du onze et qui sont désormais sifflées par les rebelles. Mais sans doute parce que ça lui rappelle de trop mauvais souvenirs, Katniss s'arrête et lui propose une vraie chanson. Rien que pour lui. La dernière fois qu'on lui a proposé une chanson, ça ne s'est pas bien terminé. De toutes les façons Pollux n'a plus grand-chose à craindre, mis à part qu'il meurt et que le révolte échoue. Ça il ne le supporterait pas, mourir pour rien.

Veux-tu, veux-tu  
Au grand arbre me trouver  
Là où ils ont lynché leurs fameux meurtriers  
Des choses étranges s'y sont vues  
Moi j'aurais aimé  
A minuit te voir à l'arbre du pendu.

La chanson n'est pas très joyeuse, l'air un peu mélancolique mais il s'en fiche. Katniss, le Geai Moqueur chante pour lui. Sa voix est très belle, les oiseaux se sont arrêtés pour l'écouter. Même si elle ne lui ressemble pas physiquement, elle lui fait penser à Aibee, son ancienne fiancée.

Veux-tu, veux-tu  
Au grand arbre me trouver  
Là où le mort à hurlé à sa belle de filer  
Des choses étranges s'y sont vues  
Moi j'aurais aimé  
A minuit te voir à l'arbre du pendu.

L'air se répète. Mais les paroles sont belles et étranges. Et tout au fond de lui, des souvenirs remontent, enfouis au plus profond de son esprit. La chanson les faits ressortir malgré lui. Même si elle ne lui ressemble pas physiquement, elle lui fait penser à Aibee, son ancienne fiancée. Elle aussi savait chanter, et elle aussi, avait une dent contre le Capitole.

Veux-tu, veux-tu  
Au grand arbre me trouver  
Pour qu'on puisse partir libre comme je te l'ai demandé  
Des choses étranges s'y sont vues  
Moi j'aurais aimé  
à minuit, te voir, à l'arbre du pendu.

Maintenant il se rappelle. D'Aibee qui lui crie de fuir de la maison tandis que des pacificateurs font irruption dans leur maison, et de du sang giclant da sa bouche quand un des hommes l'avait frappée pour la maitriser. Il avait tenté de s'interposer, mais face à un groupe de pacificateurs armés, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de se laisser arrêter. Il savait pourquoi. Aibee, prenant le prétexte de son métier de chanteuse, avait tenté de poser des micros lors d'une soirée chez un des hommes les plus influents du Capitole. Malheureusement celui-ci s'en était aperçu. Pollux avait tenté de la protéger, de dire que l'idée ne venait que de lui, qu'elle avait agis sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait réellement, mais l'homme n'avait pas été dupe. Il avait compris qu'Aibee était le cerveau. Il 'avait abattue devant lui, sans prévenir, d'une balle dans la tête. Le corps d'Aibbe était tombé sur le sol blanc avec un bruit sourd, les mains toujours attachées dans le dos, le regard vitreux, ses cheveux blonds trempant dans son propre sang. Il était resté en vie, mais la punition avait été plus terrible. La chanson lui rappelle la pièce blanche et froide, les gens en blouse blanche, le visage cruel de son bourreau, approchant une longue pince de sa bouche, tandis qu'un autre lui gardait les lèvres ouvertes. Du sang qui emplit sa bouche, menaçant de l'étouffer, poussant un cri qui se perd dans sa gorge, lui faisant sortir une espèce de gargouillement horrible, qui fait sourire cruellement les bourreaux. Il vient de perdre sa langue, c'est un muet. Un muet pour s'être rebellé contre le Capitole, pour avoir tenté d'éliminé un des marionnettistes de cette cruelle société qui envoie chaque année des enfants s'entre-tuer. Il aurait préféré être mort que d'avoir à subir toute ses tortures. Mais le Capitole veut que les gens sachent de quoi il est capable, ce qu'il pourrait leur arriver si jamais ils venaient à se révolter.

Veux tu, veux tu,  
Au grand arbre me trouver  
Le collier de chanvre, tu portes à mes côtés  
Des choses étranges s'y sont vues  
Moi j'aurais aimé  
à minuit, te voir, à l'arbre du pendu.

Il se rend compte qu'il pleure. Tant pis. Il aimerait que la chanson dure encore et encore, et rester ici, dans la forêt, au grand air, sous le soleil. Il en a été privé aussi. Enfermé dans ces tunnels sordides pendant cinq ans, il n'avait plus jamais revu la lumière du soleil jusqu'au jour où son frère et Cressida avaient débarqués, déguisés en pacificateurs pour le libérer. Le risque avait été énorme, et la route jusqu'au district 13 très longue, ils avaient faillis se faire arrêter plusieurs fois, mais ils avaient réussi. Et maintenant voilà qu'il filme Katniss Everdeen, la fille du feu, le geai moqueur. Le Capitole va tomber, il le sait. Snow et les tous les autres vont payer et les districts serons vengés.

Les geais moqueurs reprennent la chanson en cœur, ne se rendant pas compte de ce que la chanson dégage, des souvenirs qu'elle lui a fait remontés. Pendant que son frère filme Katniss il sait que cette vidéo risque d'avoir un impact sur le pays. Elle est chantée par le Geai Moqueur après tout. Un Geai Moqueur avec une belle voie, chose qu'il n'a plus désormais. A l'ombre des arbres, Pollux envie plus que jamais les geais moqueurs. Libres et capables de chanter.

* * *

Alors ? Pas très gai tout ça, mais c'est Hunger Games ! Venez me donner votre avis dans les reviews !


End file.
